


Notting Hill

by 15DivisionStation19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionStation19/pseuds/15DivisionStation19
Summary: What if Douglas’ wasn’t closed and Vic and Lucas went for that drink?





	Notting Hill

_“I was thinking about… getting a drink. After shift. I like company when I drink—_ you _can be company… Like I said bad idea.”_

_“I mean if you invited me, it would be rude not to join for just a drink.”_

_“Right! Just a drink.”_  

* * *

 

Firefighter Victoria Hughes and Seattle Fire Chief Lucas Ripley sat in a dark, quiet booth near the back of _Douglas’_ , a local bar 4 blocks between Station 19 and Victoria’s apartment. They talked about everything and nothing. It started with some small talk about the CPR training and celebrating cake.

He talked about his first close call. He had just passed probation when there was a fire in the penthouse of a serviced apartment. He and his partner were doing a final sweep when suddenly there was a large rumble. The next thing he knew, he fell through the floor.

“It was one of those buildings with the extra high ceilings, so I fell maybe 4 metres. Fortunately, I only cracked a few ribs and dislocated my shoulder, but that feeling of falling with the weight of my gear… I was scared of heights for a long time after that. That feeling plus the pain? I couldn’t move. I just felt the heat and flames surrounding me, closing in on me. I’d seen and fought bigger fires before then when I was a rookie, but I don’t know… That one stuck with me for a while.”

Vic thought about the blue fire. She had overcome the fear of the flames at the skyscraper fire, but she still remembered the feeling. She had journaled about it, had processed it, had got past it. But _talking_ about it was not her strong suit. She couldn’t believe that Chief Ripley was being so vulnerable, so freely open to recount his experience, without as much as flinching. She wondered if she could get there too one day.

Sensing Vic’s reluctance, Ripley changed the topic and asked about her post-call routine. Somehow, they ended up talking about their favourite movies.

“I LOVE Hugh Grant. Notting Hill is probably one of my favourites.” Ripley revealed.

At that, Vic burst into giggles.

Lucas Ripley remembered the fire and sass in Victoria Hughes’ eyes when she yelled at him, twice. He remembered her gentle smile when she apologized. But nothing was compared to this. Ripley thought it was the cutest sound he’d ever heard. He clenched his fist under the table as he waited for the tightening in his chest to dissipate.

“Oh my gosh, you big sap! I cannot believe the Fire Chief likes to watch romcoms after being a badass and fighting fires all day!” Vic teased.

“Hey hey! The two are not mutually exclusive. Besides, Notting Hill is a classic. I last watched it after… After the skyscraper.” Ripley reminisced.

Maybe it was the alcohol emboldening her, or maybe it was the way Chief Ripley’s warm gaze was making her feel, but Vic smiled gently and reached out to hold his hand.

And that was how, after several (more) drinks, they were still hand in hand, giggling and tipsy after being kicked out at 4am.

“I can’t believe they kicked us out!” Ripley exclaimed.

He was walking her home and Vic was trying to keep the Fire Chief of Seattle from getting a noise complaint.

“Shhh! Well, Chief, we’ve only been here since midnight.” Vic whispered.

“Lucas. You should call me Lucas.”

“Well, if I should call you, _Lucas_ , I need your number.”

“Huh? Wait, no… I mean, my name is Lucas.”

Vic scrunched her nose and squinted her eyes for a moment, thinking. Slowly, the realization swept over her.

“Oh… oh! You meant to call you _Lucas_ , not to _call_ you.” And again, Vic disappeared into fit of giggles.

“You can call me too, if you like.” Lucas chuckled, realizing just how drunk Victoria had gotten. It was adorable really.

“Okay. Lucas.” Vic bit her lip, then burst into a megawatt smile.

They kept walking hand in hand, masked by the cover of night. Suddenly Vic suddenly tugged Lucas’ arm with the hand she was holding.

“What the—?“

Off balance, he fell into her. She quickly put his free hand around her waist and on her back, then placed her own on his shoulder. Soon, they were waltzing and giggling down the empty streets of Seattle in the wee hours of the morning.

Just as they reached her building, he gave her twirl and a dip.

“I thought _I_ was drunk.” Vic remarked, but dropped her gaze to Lucas’ lips as both slowly leaned in towards each other.

The slamming of door broke the spell and the two immediately sprang apart. Lucas turned around and hid his face, while Vic turned to watch her pilot neighbour walk down the steps of their apartment building dragging a suitcase.

They exchanged a quick hello, before the neighbour hurriedly got into her car, muttering how late she was and drove away, seemingly overlooking Lucas’ presence.  

Vic turned back to Lucas, both slightly embarrassed over what had just happened and overthinking what it meant. They exchanged numbers and said goodnight.

Vic woke up to a text from Lucas.

_Take 2 ibuprofen and get some coconut water. It’ll help your hangover._

She smiles for a second before realizing, _Oh shit! I made the Chief dance with me last night! How drunk was I?! _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I conveyed their increasing drunkenness and loss of inhibitions causing them to be just a little OOC.
> 
> Characters belong to Station 19 and show runners and writers. 
> 
> P.S. Not sure how good this is, this is my first fic (ever). I welcome constructive criticism! And sorry if there are similarities to other fics (imitation is sincerest form of flattery? I'm sorry!)
> 
> P.P.S. I have never felt this way about a couple ever, other than McSwarek from Rookie Blue. And (spoiler) Ripley's death was so tragic and sad. I have NEVER cried like that or felt like my heart was literally being ripped out of my chest. I'll cry over a sweet, tender intimate moment but at most I'll shed some tears over a character death. Like I didn't even cry like that when my fur babies past away :'( (I am a very internal person). 
> 
> People keep comparing his death to other deaths in Grey's, but at least with Izzie/Denny I knew he was sick, or Mark/Lexie they kind of died together, or MerDer (unpopular opinion :p) was slightly toxic near the middle... 
> 
> Sorry rant over!


End file.
